Daniella's Diamonds
by agnam-ticcda555
Summary: Daniella moves to London to escape her evil uncle and keep a secret treasure hidden. She meets Harry, Ron and Hermione and they quickly become friends. But when truths are unveiled and lies found out, can Danielle... FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! Please read!


_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

_**Summary: Daniella moves to London to escape her evil uncle and keep a secret treasure hidden. She meets Harry, Ron and Hermione and they quickly become friends. But when truths are unveiled and lies found out, can Daniella save the world and keep her friends at the same time?**_

**Chapter One**

Slowly she wrapped her wet hair in a towel. Yesterday she had used the family's Jacuzzi and today she had decided to use their expensive shower. She love it here! There was a huge flat screen television and a hot tub outside. But it was really lonely. Keara had said she would come today but there hadn't been a call from her yet. Sighing, she went to the kitchen and started making herself a sandwich. Life was safer here but way too boring. Though she would love to stay here; this house is way more beautiful than the last one. Unlike her last house, this one was way more colourful and full of plants. Daniella wondered who used to live here. Apparently, they were in Australia... according to Keara.

The doorbell rang. _It must be Keara,_ she thought. She put down the tomato she was about to cut and hurried to the door. Before she opened the door she realized how angry Keara would be if she opened the door without a weapon of any kind. Keara angry was not something she would like to see. She quickly went back to the kitchen and grabbed the knife she was going to use to cut the tomato.

She opened the door and was pushed down to the floor before she could see who it was. Quickly she whipped her knife at the intruder and heard a satisfying groan of pain. But she didn't relax because she knew he couldn't have been defeated so easily. She sprang to her feet and dodged the flash of green light aimed her way. As she sent a side-kick to his head, she checked her back pocket for her wand and found it was empty. _Shit. _She punched his nose and heard a crack. Hopefully it was broken. He whacked her in the side of her face. She quickly dodged another slap and ran to the neared table where she saw her wand. She grabbed it, swung around and aimed, "_Petrificus Totalus!_" He went rigid. She pushed him on the floor and kept her wand pointed to his nose.

"Fardop... we meet again," she said, smirking. If he wasn't in a full-body bind he would have glared at her. "So you're still after it, huh? You never give up, do you?"

He was a big man but it wasn't fat. It was hard muscle. Danielle knew from all the hard training they had done together. He wore a black suit and a tie. He had wispy grey hair and plain brown eyes. There were many scars on his face giving him a tough look.

She grabbed his wand and put it in a random cupboard in the kitchen. She called Keara, told her what had happened and used a thick rope found in the garage to tie him up. When she was satisfied with the knots she lifted the body binding spell.

"Dearest Danielle, won't you be a sweet little niece and just give it to me? I promise I shall not do any harm to you. I am your uncle after all," said Fardop in his slithery voice.

"Uncle Fardop, it has been so long. How is your health?"

"I'm fine, fine. Just I really need something that you have and it is keeping me up at night. I'm not sleeping very well."

"Yes, yes, since you're plans to 'take over the world' are incomplete because of me."

"So why don't you be a dear and just give me the diamonds?"

"Hmmm... maybe because you are evil and will kill many people with it?"

"Girl I am talking to you nicely right now. Hurry up and grab the diamonds before I get mad." He gave her a strained smile.

"What are you going to do? You are wandless and tied up."

Before he could respond, the door was kicked open. In the doorway stood a tall, curvy girl head-to-toe in black. Her thick, dark hair fell past her waist and her deep blue eyes were fierce. "Father. Long time no see."

On the other side of the Pacific Ocean, Harry, Ron and Hermione happily drank their pumpkin juice; oblivious of what was happening several thousand miles away from them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I have been thinking about this story for a long time and finally I actually started the story... please review and tell me what you think. Remember: the more you review the faster the chapters come!**_


End file.
